


Caught Up in a Rush

by AdorableIHateYou



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableIHateYou/pseuds/AdorableIHateYou
Summary: The first time Caleb is able to summon Frumpkin across the sea, Molly wakes to the sound of scratching under his bed





	Caught Up in a Rush

The first time Caleb is able to summon Frumpkin across the sea, he doesn't say anything. Molly wakes to the sound of scratching under his bed. His eyes flew open immediately and a flash of black talons scraping against the floor sent him flying out of bed, socks sliding on the wooden floorboards.

The scratching stops as soon as he hits the floor. Mollymauk was drawn into himself, tense in the shoulders, and eyes his swords leaned against the bedside table in front of him. Molly edges forward, keeping away from the glowing blue light pooling out from under his bed. He briefly considers scraping his claws against his arm but doesn't think a creature small enough to fit under his bed warranted blood magic. As Molly's fingers closed around the hilt of one of his blades, the creature bolts out from under the bed, crashing headfirst into the door in a blur of orange and blue. "What the fuck--!" Molly shouted, barreling after it while clutching his sword.

It was hidden again. Molly hoped it had stayed in the living room. He carefully peered under and then threw across the room the blanket sprawled on the couch. He lifted the little skirt at the bottom of his recliner and cursed when he found nothing but dust bunnies.

Molly took a deep, calming breath and began to call, "Look, buddy, I've had a rough night." Rapidly, he flung a pillow away from the wall (where it wasn't supposed to be) and cursed in Infernal when the tip of his sword slashed open the pillow and send cotton filling everywhere. "I don't know what you want--" Clumsily, Mollymauk pats himself down for his phone and curses again when he can't find it. "but, um--It's the middle of the night, can't you kill me in the morning?" Molly gives up on his phone (and a flashlight) and draws his scimitar against his calf so his sword lights up, dripping blood onto the floor. He's half tempted to swipe his sword under the couch in an attempt to half the creature but it seems quite agile so he decides against it.

Slowly, he backs into the kitchen area and grabs the broom tightly. Abruptly, the creature barreled towards him, crashing into the kitchen. Panicked, Molly dropped his sword in a clatter, raising the broom overhead with a screech and bringing the bristled end down on the creature. There's a poof of bluish smoke and the thing disappears. Molly breathes hard for second, then throws the broom down in disgust, grumbling to himself. "One fucking hit Gods dammit, woke me the fuck up motherfucker." Molly glances at the clock on the stove and blurts out another string of curses. It was 3 a.m.. Work today would have to start at 5, which spurred Molly into preparing a pot of coffee. He sighed as the percolator started up, and rubbed his temples.

A creak somewhere within his apartment. He ignored it, half sleepy and half sure it was nothing. Molly sighed again and allowed himself to melt into the counter, jellylike with exhaustion. A few deep breaths, in and out.

Mollymauk was startled from falling asleep standing up by scratching. "MOTHERFUCKER--" Molly shouted, sure he was due for a noise complaint. He slammed into the bathroom door and then had to awkwardly reach between himself and the door to open it. As he opened it, he saw the thing disappear again, sitting on the tub delicately. And it was a cat. There was minuscule poof behind him and he spun on his heel. The cat was a few feet away, near the wall. It opened it's mouth and Molly's eyes went wide, convinced it was retching on his floor. The sound cut off quickly before starting back again, in a distinctly non-feline way. The sound was sort of high and tittering. It's eyes were closed. It was laughing at him.

"Caleb?" He whispered. It looked up at him and meowed shortly. And disappeared.

\--

_Mollymauk Tealeaf: you motherfucker I have work soon_

Caleb snickered at his phone, slightly breathless from summoning and unsummoning Frumpkin and throwing himself into his consciousness so many times. He lowered himself off the little stool in front of his altar and laid down on the carpeted floor in his dorm room. _Sorry_ , he texted, _I didn't think about the time difference._

Molly's response came immediately. _Have you always been able to send him this far?_

Caleb was sort of struggling to stay awake and he dove across the room for his water bottle before answering. _It's a new thing._ Molly was always very perceptive and the distance didn't change that. As soon as the message delivered, his phone rang. "Hallo?" He asked weakly into the speaker.

"Hello, gorgeous," Molly said quickly, and Caleb had a flash of him twisting his new hair around his finger. Last time Caleb saw him in the flesh, his head was practically shaved. "How much did your little escapade take out of you? You sound exhausted." Caleb laughed breathily into the speaker, curling around the phone, eyes slipping shut a bit. "I haven't even said anything yet," he said.

"You said 'Hallo,' if I remember correctly." "Cute." Caleb murmured voice deep with tiredness. He heard a little inhale on the Molly's end, covered immediately by a cough, imperceptible had he not been focusing entirely on him. "Get some sleep, Widogast." Molly said, sounding like he's switched the phone to his other ear. "You should eat something."

"'Iss jus magic," he slurred, but pulled a granola bar out of his nightstand. "Good boy," Molly said when eh heard the crackle of the wrapper and Caleb choked on his own spit for a moment. "Oh, did you like that?" He asked flirtily. A slurp of coffee. Caleb jammed the granola bar into his mouth, and set down the phone on his lap so Molly wouldn't hear him chewing. "Cay," said a quiet tinny voice after a few moments, and Caleb scrambled for his phone, throwing the granola bar on the floor. "Wrrt," he asked through a mouthful of granola. He heard Molly's melodic laugh on the end and smiled.

"I gotta go, sweets, I have work in an hour."

"Mmm," Caleb said, swallowed. "Love you." Suddenly, Caleb sat up stock straight and hung up as fast as humanely possible before Molly could say anything. _"Fuck."_ Caleb forced through his hands, causing Frumpkin to poof into existence into his lap. _"What did I do!"_ He asked the cat, clutching his head in one hand and Frumpkin's fur in the other.

\--

Molly wanted to text Caleb. To call him back, demand if he was serious--he shook his head, setting the phone next to his mug. Why should he be mad at Caleb? He was magic-high. Sure. Magic-high. Molly couldn't count how many times Nott had gotten drunk and confessed their love for most of the Mighty Nein. Maybe it ran in the family or something. Right. Family. Maybe he should call Nott. No, that was ridiculous. She would be furious at him for waking her at this hour. Jester? She wasn't as far away as Caleb, Nott or Fjord, but it was still early morning here (if you could call it that) and Jester was a deep sleeper. Whatever. He could call one of them when he had a minute. He downed the rest of his coffee, picked up his swords and started out the door. Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much abt DnD so correct me if i get shit wrong, and I'm also only on ep. 21 so i might get things about the characters wrong.   
> So, Molly's a hitman in this story. that's a thing. Caleb is at an ambiguous magic school that doesn't include Ikithon or his parents and HE IS VERY HAPPY THERE


End file.
